An article that comprises an acrylic composition and has an acceptable rigidity is a highly desired commercial feature.
One method known in the art to obtain this rigidity is using fiber reinforced plastic (FRP). FRP articles are well known in the art for providing rigidity to articles comprising an acrylic composition. A problem, however, is that the application of FRP is labor intensive, involving the rolling and pushing of it onto the back of a polymer. Also, the application of FRP presents major environmental concerns because it emits high levels of styrene during the application and curing of FRP.
Another way known in the art to increase rigidity of an acrylic composition is to apply polyurethane. However, polyurethane directly applied to an acrylic composition does not adhere well. Therefore, it is known in the art that acrylonitrile-butadiene styrene (ABS) may be laminated to the back of an acrylate polymer prior to applying polyurethane. This lamination step with ABS provides adhesion so that polyurethane may subsequently be applied to it, creating a three layer system having rigidity. This extra step of adding ABS is costly and, time and labor intensive.
Thus a need exists for a method for manufacturing an acrylic composition that exhibits good adhesion directly to polyurethane.